immortal help
by eatpreywatchanime
Summary: (set in the order of the Phoenix) After Harry had been attacked by the dementors, Albus knew it was time to get more some more securety around to keep Hogwarts save. and who could do it better than someone who's immortal?
1. Chapter 1

***Dumbledore's P.O.V.***

I looked at my watch.

23:59

One minute left.

I walked to the dark alley where I was supposed to meet my companion.

After I heard that the dementors attacked harry, I knew it was time for some more measures. Hogwarts needed more protection.

Harry needed more protection.

30 seconds left.

It's been so long since we saw each other. I can't really blame them, I know their life isn't easy. I know they had to move. I know it's a wonder they agreed on helping me. But they are the only ones who could pull of the job. The only ones who had experience.

I looked at my watch.

00:00

''Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… How long since the last time we met? It feels like it's almost been a century!''

I turned around to two cloaked figures. The first one was standing right in front of me. It was the one who talked to me, and was now laughing friendly at me. The second one was standing at the end of the alley keeping watch.

After a long silence I finally answered.

''Good to see you're still alive, Emilia Annabera Livingstone. It has indeed been a long time since we last saw each other. If I'm correct it has been 86 years. How have you and Gillian bin?''

The two figures took of their cloakes and revealed themselves. The first one, Emilia Annabera Livingstone, was 5.6 feet tall. She had sand colored hair unto her shoulders, a pair of green brown eyes and a careless smile. If you would look at her most people would say she looked between 16 and 18 years.

Gillian Thomas Hallder on the other side, was 6.2 feet tall, had black hair, emerald green eyes and a neutral look. He looked about the same age as Emilia.

''Can we drop the formal act Albus? We've known each other for such a long time, I don't think we need to use our full names anymore.'' Emilia said as she walked to the older looking man. ''it's good to see you again. I mean, most humans don't make it to your age.''

''Well, I am indeed glad to make it to this age. But I'm nowhere as old as you and Gillian are.'' I said. '' why don't we go inside? Muggles usually don't react well to people who discuss things in a dark alley when it's dark outside.''

Julia laughed. ''I suppose you're right. Let's head to that magic place of yours.''

 **Andddddddd done! The first chapter is up! Its shorter than I thought it would be though. Anyway, please, if you find any mistakes, say it! English isn't my first language so yeahhh**

 **Anyway, please review! It helps a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emilia's P.O.V.***

When we arrived at the building, called Grimmauld place, I was remembered what magic was capable of. With only a couple movements the building moved and revealed were we needed to be. After taking in what just happened, we went inside.

The only thing I could say about the place: way to muck black and moving portraits. Like it was really creeping me out. All those eyes…

We walked to a door in the end of the hall. I could hear the voices inside. One, two, three… from what I could smell, there were two men and only one woman. But I smelled something else. One of them carried the blood of a magical creature. I certainly had to talk with that one later.

As we entered the room they got quiet and stared at us. Well, not at Albus, but at Gillian and me.

It was Albus who broke the silence. ''Meet two old friends of mine; Emilia Annabera Livingstone and Gillian Thomas Hallter. They have agreed to help with protecting Hogwarts and its students, and report the situation to the order.''

And silence found the room again.

Just as it looked like no one would reply, the only woman in the room spoke. ''Dumbledore, I don't understand. When you said old friends I didn't think you'd mean children!" she said with concern obviously visible in her voice. Albus only laughed at this comment. ''looks can be misleading Mrs. Minerva. I won't say their actual age, but I can assure you, they are both way older than I am.'' After Albus had said that she sat down again, looking embarrassed. Tried to reassure her with a smile, which seemed to work.

While the others began to talk about the plan, I took the time to look at the people around me. The woman, Minerva McGonagall, was sitting next to Dumbledore. She was apparently a teacher at Hogwarts. Next to McGonagall sat a man named Severus Snape, who had black hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in ages. He too, was an teacher at Hogwarts.

But the man next to him was the one who really got my attention. The one who smelled not wizard-like. He had scars covering face. His name was Remus Lupin. After some time he noticed me staring and looked away. I however couldn't keep my mouth and asked: ''Lupin, could talk with you after this?'' nice going Emilia, now you've got everyone starring at you.

Lupin looked uncomfortable, but he nodded. ''I think that won't be a problem.''

At that moment an owl came in with a letter. It was addressed to Gillian.

Gillian opened the letter and started to read it. After a couple minutes of silence he spoke: ''Bad news. Eurus wants me with him. Things are about to get down in the east. Will you manage on your own? I nodded and Gillian's stood up. ''it was good to see you again Albus. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help but I'm sure Emilia will do whatever she can.'' Gillian stood up and walked towards Albus. Albus stood up as well to shake Gillian's hand.

Albus directed himself to Lupin. ''I, Minerva and Snape will go now. Sirius and the Weasley's will be arriving soon. I will see you all in the next meeting.'' Albus said as he and his companions walked out of the room.

''We will go upstairs to Emilia's room. We will be down in a minute.'' Gillian said and we too walked the room out. Thank god I had him with me. I can hardly focus with new surroundings. Just too much scents.

''Gillian?'' I asked ''Could you repeat the plan for me one more time?''

He looked at me and sighed. ''Sometimes I wonder what you did before I turned you.'' I pouted. ''well, the plan is that you'll go to Hogwarts, you will follow classes and inform the order on the situation there. You will get sorted into an hogwards house, so that the order gets more information that the information the teachers at the school them.''

''I knew that…. I only….. Forgot…'' I tried to convince him, but I knew it wouldn't help. We walked to the room. It was just as the whole building – way too many dark colors. At least there were no portraits here.

Once I settled down Gillian hugged me. ''Promise me you'll be careful. I know this won't be your first time at Hogwarts. But please watch out. We may forget is sometimes, but we can still die. Just stay away from any silver and others like us, okay?''

I smiled at him. ''Only if you promise to be careful too.'' We walked downstairs. He hugged me one more time and walked out the door.

So. I thought to myself. Now I will talk to this Remus person.

 **Andddd chapter twoooooooo!**

 **Please review it would help me a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.**

 ***Emilia's P.O.V.***

After Gillian left I went back to the meeting room where Remus was still waiting for me. When he saw me he stood up and walked to the kitchen, and came back with - wait - two mugs of hot chocolate?

" You want some?" He said as he offered me one of the mugs. I nodded and took it. "It always helps me when I'm stressed. So what did you want to talk about?"

O joy, here it comes. ''Well… you know how Alb- uh I mean Dumbledore talked about me and Gillian being special and stuff… anyway I sensed something odd when I entered the building. Something about you. And-'' I collected the courage to say it and looked him in the eyes.

''-I think I know what you are.''

As soon as he heard what I said his face turned white from shock. ''W-what do you mean?'' he stuttered. I immediately felt guilty and tried to comfort him. Only now, I was panicking too.

''Oh no it isn't a bad thing don't worry I won't judge'' I said a little too quickly. ''I mean we do got some sort of the same problem well not really exactly the same I mean we're not the same species but still I only wanted to let you –''

''Emilia''

''Y-yeah?"

''Calm down. Take a deep breath before you continue, okay?'' I did what he said and once I was calmed down he spoke again. ''Now please explain. How did you know?'' I took a sip of my hot chocolate and started to talk.

''well, when I came here I smelled something odd when. After a few seconds I recognized the smell. It was the smell of the blood of and magical creature. At first I was confused, because I didn't sense any magical creature nearby. But when I entered the room it all became clear. I smelled your blood. And from what I saw, those scars on your face are from a werewolf, right?

Remus looked surprised. ''Okay, but I still don't understand how you knew that, and why you said we have the same problem.''

''I know that because,'' I said ''I am a werewolf too."

 **Pam pam paaaaammmmmm**

 **Chapter 3! I wrote this today in class and I thought it would be nice to update it. But don't expect such quick updates is the future, I am in an exam year sooooo yeahhhhh.**

 **Anyway please review!**


End file.
